Midorikawa Ryuuji
(Midfielder) |number = 10 (Gemini Storm) 13 (Inazuma Japan) 4 (Eisei Gakuen) |element = Wood |team = *'Gemini Storm' (formerly; captain) *'Inazuma Japan B' *'Inazuma Japan' *'Eisei Gakuen' |seiyuu = Kodaira Yuuki |va = Cristina Valenzuela (Ares) Michael Pizzuto (original) |debut_game = *''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' *''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *''Inazuma Eleven AC: Dream Battle'' |debut_anime = Episode 027 Episode 040 (GO) Episode 014 (Ares)}} Midorikawa Ryuuji ( リュウジ), also known as Reize (レーゼ Rēze) is one of the supporting characters in the Inazuma Eleven game and anime. He was a midfielder and the captain of Gemini Storm. He later became a midfielder for Inazuma Japan. He is the best friend of Kiyama Hiroto. In GO, he is Kira Hiroto's secretary. In the alternate timeline of Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin, he is a midfielder for Eisei Gakuen. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven SD'' *''"He has a gentle personality and intelligent aura. He is a reliable midfielder who is very considerate of his friends. He has a tendency to slide in proverbs at the end of his sentences, his specialty."'' Appearance He has long olive green hair, tan skin tone and sharp black eyes. In season 2, Midorikawa's hair is tied up high, and his bangs are tied up. In season 3, his hair is tied into a ponytail, with four thick strands of hair falling over his forehead forming like a letter 'M'. His casual clothes are a red long-sleeved T-shirt topped with a purple shirt and green shorts. Midorikawa has also be seen in the training outfit from Ohisama En, an orphanage, collared t-shirt with brown shorts. In GO, he usually wears a red turtle-neck top under a light lavender-grey suit jacket with blue trousers and white shoes. His hair is tied up into a messy bun that slightly resembles his "Reize" hairstyle. Personality Midorikawa's 'alien' personality, Reize, is proud and prefers to refer to others as a lower standard, usually disregarding the others. His natural personality, on the other hand, is bright, cheerful and hardworking as shown as when he really desired to become stronger to help the team. He later claims that it took him a while to develop a convincing 'alien' character which appears to be the complete opposite of his natural personality. Despite this, he is shown to enjoy referencing and dictating famous quotes and proverbs in both personalities such as "Some things never change" and "All's well that end's well." Plot Season 2 He was the captain of Gemini Storm and introduces himself as 'Reize' when Aliea Gakuen attacked. He first appeared when he destroyed Raimon Junior High after winning against the original Inazuma Eleven, who were fighting in place of Raimon as they were still returning from their match in the finals against Zeus. They later have a match against Raimon, where he and his team made a crushing victory over Raimon, injuring, in the process, Shishido, Handa, Matsuno, Kageno and Shourinji. In the next day, Reize and Gemini Storm attacked a park in Nara and smashed a statue of a deer and abducted the Japan's prime minister, Zaizen Sousuke. At the end of episode 29, he made a speech explaining the Aliea Gakuen objectives. Later, when Gemini Storm was almost leaving, he is seen smiling after Endou challenged him. In episode 30 he asks to Raimon why they are here since they can't beat his team, but Endou says that they are here to have another match and challenges them. Reize then says that they can't do this because Raimon have only ten players. He later acespts a match when Touko joins Raimon. At the beginning of the second half he gives the order to his teammates to destroy Raimon. When the score was 31-0 to Gemini Storm, Reize decides to end the match and uses Astro Break to score the 32nd goal, destroying the ball in the process. He was seen again at the end of episode 32, where, after destroying another school he announces that Gemini Storm is going to Hakuren's school. His team was powerful that they won the first two matches against Raimon without letting Raimon get a point on them and pinning down Endou to the ground by not even giving him a chance to block their shoots but they lost the third match when Fubuki joined the team. They were then "exiled" by Desarm from Epsilon and did not appear again for the entire season, though it was said after the defeat of Aliea Gakuen that both the children from Epsilon and Gemini Storm were fine. Season 3 He reappeared again as one of Japan's representatives. During his debut appearance in this season, he comes from the edge of the gym room surrounded by a black aura. Shadow comments that he has a sinister aura. No one recognizes him until he speaks in his usual proverbs. Everyone states that his appearance and attitude is really the opposite from when he was a player of Aliea Gakuen before. As Mukata Masaru confronts him about his school's destruction, Midorikawa replied that he was 'evil' because he really wants to bring out the 'evil character' appearance, suiting their theme of 'alien'. He plays in Kidou's team and makes the second goal using Astro Break after a pass from Toramaru. He was shown to be training the hardest compared to the other members of Inazuma Japan. He is sometimes shown to be training at night when the other players are sleeping. However, he thinks that he isn't able to get any better with practice and tells a worried Hiroto that it was a mistake to put someone from the second rank team of Aliea Gakuen in the nationals. Hiroto however, encourages him by reminding him how he developed his game with the others orphans at Ohisama En, and tells him he is stronger than he thinks and telling him the he will be fine, bringing Midorikawa's confidence back. He was very serious and tensed in the match against Neo Japan, and was shocked that Desarm was able to exceed his abilities. However, after Hiroto making him realize that he is stronger, he revived and exhibited a new hissatsu technique, Lightning Accel. In episode 72, he is in the starting line-up of Inazuma Japan, although he doesn't make much of an appearance and is only seen around a couple of times. In episode 73 when Inazuma Japan were training for the match against Desert Lion by running for increased endurance he continues running even after training is finished and everybody else has stopped. This is to protect his place as a representative. He is later in the match seen brutally charged past by a Desert Lion player, Zach Abdullah. Because of the heat during the game and his extensive training without rest, he hurt his leg, collapses due to exhaustion and is switched out. Midorikawa was seen taking a walk with Kazemaru in episode 78 and also the fifth/sixth person to be spying on Endou and Fuyuka while Rika, Touko, Kabeyama and Kurimatsu being the first four. He is also the only one not blushing in episode 78 which shows that he is somewhat comfortable with girls. In the match against Fire Dragon, Midorikawa was injured and was switched out early in the match. Due to the extent of his injury, he was unable to return to Inazuma Japan. When the team was in Liocott Island for the finals, he sent Hiroto a postcard in episode 101, telling them that he has been keeping well and was training to return to Inazuma Japan and have other matches along with rest of the team. In episode 122, he's seen practicing with Saginuma, being supervised by Coach Hitomiko while watching the FFI finals. Afterwards, they are reunited with Hiroto. ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' Anime He appears in episode 40, where he, along with Hiroto, meet again with Endou and Kidou at the Resistance's base. It was stated by Kudou that they both joined the Resistance. Hiroto also states that Midorikawa is actually his secretary in Kira company. In episode 41, he and Hiroto are seen having a reunion with the other members of the Resistance, talking to them about the Fifth Sector's top secret project, named only as "Dragonlink". In episode 42, he called Hiroto back to the Resistance's base, saying that he discovered what is the Dragonlink project. He is later seen inside of Hiroto's car, going to the Amano Mikado Stadium in order to warn Endou. He tried to call him, but Endou's cellphone was outside the coverage area. In episode 43, he was seen watching the second half of the match between Raimon and Dragonlink along with Hiroto, Fudou, Kabeyama and Kazemaru. In episode 44, he was seen listening Hibiki's speech after Raimon won against Dragonlink. Game He was seen talking to Kariya in the Shine version of the Inazuma Eleven GO game along with Hiroto. He is also seen watching Raimon's final match in Amano Mikado Stadium with Kira Hiroto, much like in the anime. ''Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin'' When Hiroto, Tatsuya and Saginuma visited their school before leaving for Russia, all members of Eisei Gakuen greeted them warmly. Midorikawa made a small speech on team's behalf, stating that for people like them, who grew up in an orphanage, the winning in the preliminaries and the possibility of playing on the world stage, is extremely important. The three of them became their representatives, the best of all possible and thanks to their hard work and commitment they got so far. Game appearance Character sprite and avatar Wii avatar Character view Recruitment *'Item': Romantic Astronomical Telescope (ロマンチック天体望遠鏡, randomly dropped by Artist Team at Mako's taisen route) *'Item': Prestigious Trophy (栄えあるトロフィー, randomly dropped by Team Endou at Fuyukai Suguru's taisen route) *'Topic': Distant Universe (遥かなる宇宙の話題, obtained at Raimon's second building 2F) *'Topic': The Gap of the Seen Order (見ためとのギャップの話題, obtained in front of the soccer building at Raimon) After this, he can be scouted. Be aware, to make Midorikawa a scoutable option, at least 10 players from the same community master have to be recruited first. ---- Adult form In order to recruit Midorikawa, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Photo': Luxury Grand Piano (超高級グランドピアノの写真, taken in Shindou Takuto's house) *'Photo': Gymnasium Podium (体育館の壇上からの写真, taken in Raimon's gym) *'Photo': Venerable Bust (りっぱな胸像の写真, taken next to the main gate of past Raimon) *'Record': Soul Close Friend (ソウルは親友, use soul 50 times) After this, he can be scouted. ---- Reize In order to recruit Reize, his QR code needs to be scanned first. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Aliea Soap (エイリア石鹸, randomly dropped from The Genesis at Fuyukai Suguru's right taisen route) *'Topic': Thug (乱暴者の話題, obtained at Gurdon's station) *'Topic': Space Travel (宇宙旅行の話題, obtained at Sandorius' station) *'Record': I want your players (あなたの選手がほしい, trade characters by Wireless Communication) After this, he can be scouted. }} Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. All stats are fully upgraded. Hissatsu * * * |Inazuma Eleven 3| Normal form * * * * ---- Reize form * * * * }} * * * ---- Reize form * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone| Young form * * * * ---- Adult form * * * * ---- ' Reize form' * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy| Young form * * * * ---- Adult form * * * * ---- Reize form * * * * }} * * * * |Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme| * * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013| * * * * * }} |Inazuma Eleven AC: Dream Battle| * |Inazuma Eleven AC: All Stars| * |Inazuma Eleven SD| Eisei Gakuen * (Earth) * * * }} Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * (Reize form; Gra Fa's route only) Mixi Max ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' Best Mixi Max Match * ** * ** Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' *'Aliea B' *'NEW Gemini' *'Zennihon Youth B' ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! *'Aliea B' (Reize form) *'Doppers' (Both forms) *'Real Aliea' (Reize form) ''Inazuma Eleven GO *'Dark Heroes' (Reize form) *'Kaminari Japan' *'Mid Stars S' *'Mid Stars D' *'Raimon Aliea Rengou' (Reize form) ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Hayashi no Eiyuu Tachi' (Young form) *'Kira Related' (Young form) *'Snow Weasel' (Reize form) *'Team Kidou' (Young form) *'Team Blizzard' (Reize form) ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Aliea Gakuen' (Reize form) *'Hayashi no Eiyuu Tachi' (Young form) *'Legend Resistance' *'Team Kidou' (Young form) Wii *'Aliea Gakuen' (Reize form) Trivia *His alien name Reize is originated from "The Beginning". "The Beginning" was turned into 00, 0 can be read as Rei and Zero in Japanese. *'Midori' in Midorikawa means green, which is a pun to his green hair. Similarly, his surname in the dub, 'Greenway' is another hair pun. *His dub alien name Janus is also an roman god of doors, starts, ends etc. The god Janus is usually descripted two-faced which could refer to Midorikawa's personality. *He is also the only character to tear the net of a goal with a shot (In the anime) and one of two characters to make the ball burst due to the power of his shot (the other being Gouenji, when he was convincing Kidou to join the Raimon team). **However, in the games, the Dark Emperors are also said to have burst a ball, using a standard kick. **Edgar Valtinas, in the cutscenes in the third games, pierced through a goal with Excalibur. *During the second game's cutscenes, he doesn't wear the captain's band. Navigation de:Jordan Greenway es:Jordan Greenway fr:Jordan Greenway it:Jordan Greenway nl:Jordan Greenway vi:Midorikawa Ryuuji Category:Captains Category:GO characters Category:Ares characters Category:Orion characters Category:Original series characters